vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1: Night of Vampires
Night of Vampires (ヴァンパイアの夜, Vanpaia no Yoru) is the first episode of the Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 1, retrieved November 2, 2019. :"The prestigious private school, Cross Academy, consists of two sessions, the Day Class and Night Class. Although the Night Class consists of students that are all beautiful, intelligent elites, they are in fact vampires!" Summary On a snowy winter night, a small girl stands aimlessly. Out of nowhere a bestial vampire appears and begins to attack her. However, she is suddenly saved by another vampire, who then asks if she is alright. This vampire is found out later to be Kaname Kuran. At that moment a girl says you must never look into a vampire's eyes or you will be enslaved by them. At Cross Academy, the Day students are all standing outside the Moon Dorm awaiting the Night Class students. Yuki Cross arrives and states that it's already past curfew for Day students and they need to return to their dorm. She tries to get them all to leave before the Night Class students arrive, but she too late (as always), the Night students have already arrived. The girls of the Day Class all eagerly admire the handsome guys of the Night Class walking past, fanatically flocking around a number of them. One of them, Kaname Kuran, goes straight to Yuki instead, and asks if she is alright. This results in all the other girls staring at her in wonder and puzzlement. Yuki then states that he saved her life, but Kaname brushes it off, saying that it was a long time ago. Zero Kiryu, the second prefect, then arrives, and makes Kaname leave. They then have a small argument. At night, the Night students are assembled, and their teacher talks about the newly developed blood pill, and says that the young pupils are the pride of the entire vampire race for they have successful created a blood substitute. Ruka then says to Kaname that he seems pretty interested in Yuki, and he agrees, much to her grief and envy. This is because of Ruka's concealied infatuation with Kaname. Yuki then thinks about the Night students, and inwardly states that she is helping to protect them. At the Headmaster's office, the two prefects,Yuki and Zero, are talking with Headmaster Cross. Zero is complaining about his job, and that the headmaster should've gotten some more competent prefects (annoying a dejected Yuki). However, Headmaster Cross replies that it is not possible, as the existence of the vampires needs to be kept a secret. That is the job of the prefects, or "Guardians". He says that he knows he can leave it to his "dear" son and "loving" daughter, but Zero gets angry at that, saying that even though he was raised by him, he does not acknowledge Kaien as his father. Yuki then says that she's happy about the job, and is about to receive a hug from the Headmaster, but she quickly dodges it. He then reveals his dream of making peace between vampires and humans and why the Night students and Day students are being kept apart for the time being. She then leaves, and she thinks about her past, saying that she has little memory of her childhood, but she remembers that Kaname took her to Kaien Cross, who then took her in as his daughter. She encounters Kaname and another night class student, Takuma, who thank her for her disciplinary work. After Yuki leaves, Kaname and Takuma discuss the loyalty of the other vampires to Kaname, the Pureblood. According to Takuma, the other vampires have learned to like their new lives, but only follow the school rules because of Kaname. Ichijo continues by warning Kaname that even with Kaname being a Pureblood, there are still vampires that will listen to others. The next day, Yuki is sleeping in class, but her friend manages to wake her up by mentioning Yuki's favorite meal. The teacher tells her that she has to stay and take extra lessons, understanding that it's a hard job with just her and Zero as the "Disciplinary Committee". However, she ends up being all alone, and she goes to look for Zero instead. She finds him sleeping in the stable near a horse named Lily, and she ends up getting angry at him. They then leave for their nightly patrol. Yuki ends up thinking about the fact that not all vampires are nice like Kaname, a prime example being that Zero's parents got killed by vampires. She then ends up encountering two girls from the Day Class sneaking around, even though it's night; she climbs down from the roof with the help of a tree branch. She asks them what they were doing, and they reply that they came to take some pictures of the Night students. Two of the Night students (Hanabusa and Akatsuki) suddenly appear, saying that they were drawn by the scent of blood. Hanabusa grabs Yuki's hand, looking at the wound she has on it from climbing down. He then proceeds to drink some blood from the wound, much to the fright of the two Day Class students, who faint from shock. Zero then arrives, just as Hanabusa was about to drink blood from Yuki's neck, and nearly shoots one of them with his Bloody Rose gun. Kaname then arrives, and takes the two other vampires back to the Headmaster for punishment, after erasing the memory of the two human girls. Zero and Yuki then leave, and Zero ties up Yuki's wound. He then proceeds to say that because they were drawn by the scent of blood, they're little more than animals. Yuki is in the Headmaster's bathroom, drying her hair, when Zero suddenly comes in, angering her; Zero says it's not his fault the Sun Dormitory closes the bathrooms at dusk. He begins undressing, making Yuki toss a beauty product at him because she's a girl; she then guesses Zero doesn't consider her a girl. Continuing to drying her hair, Yuki says vampires must really love the taste of her blood, joking that legends say she might become one now. Zero goes into the next room, completely ignoring Yuki, heavily breathing, trying to resist the smell of her blood. After the events that occurred the night before, Hanabusa receives ten days of suspension, but believes it was worth it to obtain Yuki's irresistible blood. Kaname hearing Hanabusa tell this to Akatsuki, comes over and slaps him and Hanabusa quickly apologizes. Elsewhere Yuki explains that humans should not go near vampires. Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Yuki Cross #Zero Kiryu #Kaien Cross #Kaname Kuran #Takuma Ichijo #Shiki Senri #Ruka Souen #Rima Touya #Hanabusa Aido Image gallery Yuki standing in the snow.jpg Students outside the Moon Dorm.jpg Vampire Knight 01-022.jpg Vampire Knight 01-023.jpg Vampire Knight 01-024.jpg Vampire Knight 01-025.jpg Vampire Knight 01-026.jpg Vampire Knight 01-027.jpg Vampire Knight 01-031.jpg Zero Complaining about Yuki.jpg Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime